Embroiled
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: She was embroiled, and there was nothing she could do. Sinking deeper, she feels like there's no one to turn to and she's all alone….But she's so wrong. Deals with potential aftermath of Romania.
1. Discovered

Embroiled

 _She was embroiled, and there was nothing she could do. Sinking deeper, she feels like there's no one to turn to and she's all alone….But she's so wrong_

 **Bonjour my fellow fanfictioners. Guess what?! I'VE FINISHED MY DEGREE! Results won't be known for like 3 and a bit weeks, but the important thing is that all the work is done!**

 **So here is my take on the fallout of the Romania episode (speculation of potential spoilers, you have been warned). P.S. I've planned out the entire fic, and hope to post daily, except Saturdays when I'm working.**

 **Also, I'm going to end the chapter with a line from a song, a recommendation of sorts as well as a 'this song totally reflects what I'm trying to do with the chapter'.**

Chapter 1: Discovered

Her hands were shaking again, noted Charlie. She'd been all, well, wrong since Romania; different, vulnerable, as if Alex had got her to open up before crushing her all the way down to rock bottom. He thought he'd seen her hit rock bottom, but he was seriously starting to question whether she'd made it there until now.

'Connie,' he said slowly as she tried to incubate the young man on the bed in resus.

'I can do this,' she said breathily, before closing her eyes and inserting the tube correctly, exhaling the long-awaited breath with relief and turning on her heel.

He quickly followed, wanting to speak to her alone.

'Connie,' he said quietly, her small and ever-shrinking form turning to face him. 'Are you okay?'

'Why wouldn't I be?' she barked dismissively, wincing at how defensive and adolescent she sounded.

'Look, I know that Romania wasn't only traumatic for me,' replied Charlie delicately, not knowing how to phrase 'I know you slept with Alex, let him past your defences and he shattered them'.

'Is it that obvious?' she asked quietly, trying not to let their eyes meet, but when they did, she knew it was and stared at the floor.

'The look on your face when you saw him operating on Louis. That wasn't just professional outrage. You were genuinely hurt. He got under your skin, past your defences, the look you gave him was somewhere between kicked puppy and disdain.' He was trying to be tentative, and vocalise his thoughts without bruising the consultant's fragile emotions further.

'It meant nothing to him,' she said. 'I was in a bad place, vulnerable, and I let him in. It was a mistake. The old Connie Beauchamp never would have let him get so close.'

'Better to find out now than further down the line if things got more serious,' mused Charlie. 'You're looking very pale, I hope you've been looking after yourself.'

'Of course,' she replied briskly. 'I just think I'm coming down with something. Do let me know about Mr Collins' condition and whether he needs further intervention. Hopefully Keller will have a bed for him soon, there's not much we can do here.'

'Of course,' he said gently, recognising her fall back to professional talk to save face in the wake of her show of vulnerability. 'Will you be in your office?'

'Yes,' she replied after some thought. 'I've got a lot of paperwork to catch up on. Keep me informed.'

She turned to walk away, her office being within her sight quickly as she increased her speed. Sitting herself down on the plush sofa, she exhaled and reached for her bag.

It was time. She'd been denying the signs were there for too long.

She'd suspected something was wrong for a couple of weeks now, and it felt achingly familiar. The nausea, the weird cravings at strange times, the bloating, the absent call of Mother Nature, it was starting to stack up.

Her first sign had been the awful reunion with the toilet bowl two weeks ago. Blaming a bug, she carried on and buried herself in work, her usual coping mechanism. It had always worked for her, and she assumed the problem would go away. It didn't, the nausea and sickness greeted her at odd times of the day like an old friend.

The second sign was what basically confirmed it in her mind that this problem she faced had rather large implications. It had occurred during a visit to Elliot's office the day befpre, with that familiar box of doughnuts gracing his desk. His diet must have failed again, with the sugary confection sitting there as if nothing had changed. It was as if they were staring at her, begging to be eaten, so she resisted, grabbing a chocolate sprinkled one and devouring it. She didn't even like doughnuts. The last time she'd found a doughnut was so appealing, she was pregnant, Grace squirming around inside her as she grew.

The thought made her feel more nauseous, and taking her bag with her, she ran to the toilet to throw up once more. She had to do this test, she had to be sure. But she didn't want to be sure. Because the only answer if she was pregnant was Alex. Oh God, Alex, she thought to herself. The Romanian doctor who she let in, past that heart of ice and those high-scaled fenced defences, to the point where he had got under her skin. Only to betray her trust, to butcher Louis like that for money. Not only had he compromised every ethical code she held dearly, he was a criminal, plain and simple.

Sitting on the seat of the toilet, she began the anxious wait, her reverie broken by the continuous beeping of her pager. Joe Collins had deteriorated, alarmingly so, and needed emergency surgery to stand a hope of making it up to Keller. Swearing to herself, she put the test in her scrub pocket and the box in the bin, resolving to check it later.

And her day went on, as if her silent thoughts had not existed, as if her few minutes in the toilet had not happened. Buried in her work, something she was comfortable with, where she felt in control, it made every difference to her state of mind. That was why she had to keep working. That was why she couldn't stop. All the bad things happened when she turned her focus away from work. Just look at Alfred, she got too emotionally involved, and her love and attentiveness had landed her in a jail cell accused of murder.

After several hours of unbroken scurrying between emergencies, she finally sat down, breathing a sigh of relief when she stretched out in her office chair. As she did so, some of her paperwork had begun a messy descent to the floor. Sighing in a completely different context, she bent down to pick up the scattered sheets as the test fell out and there was a knock on the door.

'Come in, oh no don't, I mean, oh God,' she said loudly, struggling to pick up the test and hide it out of sight, not caring whether she had an answer at this moment in time.

'Umm, so you thought that was why you're feeling so ill?' said Charlie carefully.

'I haven't even had a chance to look,' she said, turning the test over in her hand and groaning. 'Oh god, I'm pregnant with a butcher's baby, a criminal!'

'That doesn't matter,' he replied, helping her pick up her stray paperwork. 'What's matters is what you do next.'

 **Song of the day/chapter - Delta Goodrem – Not Me, Not I – 'If you think, love is blind, that I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines, surprise'**


	2. Revealed

Embroiled

 _She was embroiled, and there was nothing she could do. Sinking deeper, she feels like there's no one to turn to and she's all alone….But she's so wrong_

 **Oops, I forgot to post. I came home from university for the weekend and got a tad distracted?**

Chapter 2: Revealed

'What I do next?' she asked in response to his statement. 'I can't have an abortion. I think my bed has been made, I just have to lie in it.'

'You know that you have options,' said Charlie, phrasing carefully.

'I already have one child I've messed up,' she said quietly. 'Part of me wants to absolve myself and do right by this baby, and the other part of me wants to run for the hills and bury my head in the sand.'

'You need to make the decision that's right for you Connie. If you can't bear to raise another child because you're scared, but don't want to have an abortion, there's always adoption,' he suggested, sensing that she wouldn't like that idea either.

'I just can't stand the idea of looking into my baby's eyes and then handing them to someone else,' she said, starting to cry. 'It would destroy me, hell, I'm already a wreck. Maybe this baby has arrived at a good time, to give me a second chance, to do things properly.'

'I know that Alex would like to know,' said Charlie, knowing that this would be the bone of contention.

'I can't tell him,' she wailed, working herself up. 'I can't pick up that phone, tell him that he was the first man in ages to see through me, to break down my stone cold exterior, to open me up, only to crush me again. And now that night has consequences. He did the illegal operations for money to support his daughter, he broke the law and innumerable ethical codes and he justified himself through his child. I won't give him another excuse.'

'With all due respect Connie,' he said, trying to be firm yet kind. 'It takes two to tango. You both made this baby, and you should share in the consequences. I know you're not going to play happy families and I know that you can't trust him, but he at the very least needs to know he's going to be a father again.'

'I just wish things were different,' she sighed. 'I complained when I was pregnant with Grace about how eager and supportive Sam was. I just wanted him to go away. But he'd done nothing wrong and he just wanted to be there. With Alex, I just can't bring myself to involve a man with such shady ethics into my child's life, father or not.'

'Ultimately it's your decision,' he replied slowly. 'But I would want to know in his position, regardless of the mistakes I'd made. That's all I can say about that really.'

'Oh God, I'll have to tell him, won't I? No matter how much I don't want to. I get the feeling you'll pick up the phone and tell him anyway,' she sniffled. 'I'll have to do it soon before I bottle it, yet at the same time I want to build up some courage. Never thought my life would get more complicated. When I was pregnant with Grace I just thought that I could use Sam, have a baby and then my life would be complete.'

'Never works does it?' said Charlie with a knowing smile. 'Children are a blessing yet we both know that they can be little terrors, and we don't exactly help with the antisocial nature of this job.'

'It's never simple,' she agreed. 'I've been getting the exact same symptoms as before, it's strange that pregnancy is somewhat of a comfort at the moment, it seems familiar. I need to make some changes, the way I've been living isn't healthy at all. I'm breaking Charlie, and I think I have to fix myself for my baby.'

'What do you mean by you're not living in a healthy way? One too many takeaways and bottles of wine?' he asked.

'Not quite,' she said solemnly. 'Since Grace went to live with Sam, I've barely been eating. I kept blaming the work hours and the stress, but the thought of eating made me panic. And, oh god, I can't even say it out loud, but I can show you.'

She lifted her shirt a little higher to show tentative marks on her hips and stomach, increasing in fury and depth.

'It's only really been recent, but it made me feel in control, and I know it was so wrong but I couldn't help myself,' she said in between sniffs.

'Oh Connie,' he said wearily. 'Why did you suffer in silence for those months?'

'Because I thought I deserved it,' she said fervently. 'Bad mother, overemotional doctor, couldn't do my job properly, I was all alone. I'm starting to think I can beat this, there's a light at the end of the tunnel and it's down to this 6 week old using my body to grow. I'm just in awe, like this baby is my saviour. For once I feel empowered, empowered enough to say I can do it. I haven't felt that way for so long.'

'I'm glad,' he said with a nod. 'Was it completely new feeling that way or was there something you recognised within yourself before that's got worse?'

'Definitely something that's got worse,' she said timidly. 'I haven't told anyone this, but when Grace was smaller, I had an affair with a married man, Jayne Grayson's husband. I fell pregnant, I couldn't have felt guiltier but I was happy that Grace would have a sibling to grow up with. It didn't end well, I miscarried and had to carry on like nothing had happened. I thought it would destroy me, but I had Grace to be strong for. I felt like, this time, I didn't have to be strong for anyone so I just fell apart. I want my baby back Charlie. I want Grace, it feels so selfish because she doesn't want me but I want her home. No doubt Sam will try to convince me otherwise but at the very least, if she doesn't want to come home, I want her to visit. I just want to hold her, I'll probably cry like a baby and then spend time with her and tell her that Mummy loves her and is sorry.'

'Then do it,' said Charlie. 'Just tell her what you told me. Kids know their parents aren't perfect, what matters is that they try to learn from their mistakes.'

 **Song of the day/chapter – Savage Garden – Crash and Burn – 'When you feel all alone, and a loyal friend is hard to find. You're caught in a one way street, with the monsters in your head.'**


	3. Concealed

Embroiled

 _She was embroiled, and there was nothing she could do. Sinking deeper, she feels like there's no one to turn to and she's all alone….But she's so wrong_

 **As a little reward for your lovely reviews and because I didn't post yesterday, here is another offering for you.**

Chapter 3 - Concealed

'I'm going to Skype Grace right now,' stated Connie, a smile creeping back on to her face.

'I'll leave you to it then,' said Charlie, returning her small smile. 'Don't forget to phone Alex after before you lose your nerve.'

'Thanks for reminding me,' she said with an eye roll as he got up to leave. 'Charlie?' she said as he turned to leave the room. 'Thank you, for everything.'

'You're very welcome,' he replied. 'Take care of yourself and let me know if you need anything.' With that, he closed the door, leaving her alone in her office once more, sitting in front of her laptop.

'Well,' she said to herself, connecting to Skype. 'Let's do this.'

'Mum?' said Grace sheepishly on the other side of the line. 'How comes you're calling?'

'Am I not allowed to miss you?' she replied tearfully. 'Oh you've grown so much in the last couple of months. My baby isn't such a baby anymore.'

'What's wrong mum?' asked Grace. 'I've never seen you look so upset. Has something happened?'

'No sweetheart,' she said rubbing her eyes. 'I'm just realising a lot of things, remembering what's important in my life. You, you always should have come first, and I'm so sorry that you didn't for so long. I just want you to know how much I love you.'

'Oh Mum,' Grace said gently. 'I know how much you love me. I'm the one who should be sorry, I was such a horrible little child. You have such an important job and I should have been more understanding.'

'Don't you apologise for one minute,' she replied fervently. 'I'm the parent, I should be the one to be understanding, to make sacrifices. You should have got the chance to be a proper kid, to have fun and not get caught up in my problems.'

'Wow mum you have changed,' said Grace with a giggle. 'Please smile more mum, you look younger when you smile.'

'Cheeky,' replied Connie with a laugh. 'Is your dad there?'

'Yeah he's just downstairs, I'll go and grab him,' she said, disappearing from view and returning with Sam in tow.

'Mum's had a lightbulb moment Dad,' said Grace, stifling a giggle. 'I'll leave her to fill you in, Juliet's mum is coming to pick me up for lacrosse practice.' Turning to the screen, she said, 'I love you Mum, can you and Dad sit down with your diaries and arrange a visit for the school holidays? I miss you lots.'

'We will do baby,' said Connie, wiping a tear from her eye. 'Enjoy practice and I'll talk to you very soon.'

'Bye,' said Grace with a smile as she picked up her backpack and skipped out of the room.

'She's changed so much,' said Connie, tears in her eyes once more. 'So much happier, grown up, content.'

'The school counsellor suggested taking up a contact sport to use up some of her aggressive energy,' said Sam. 'It seems to be working wonders, she's a lot calmer these days.'

'I've done a lot wrong by her Sam, and she was the one who was apologising for not understanding. It made me feel even guiltier for the damage I'd done. A lot of stuff has happened Sam, and it's made me re-evaluate. I don't know whether you'd heard, but I got brought up on murder charges when a terminally ill friend of mine died. Everything's been resolved, but on a spur of the moment thing I went to Romania with Charlie to rescue his son.'

'What happened?' asked Sam intently, knowing Charlie well.

'Louis was in a bad way,' she said quietly. 'Messed up with drugs. Charlie was a mess seeing Louis so vulnerable, and I'd just been released from prison. We all made mistakes on that trip, and the shockwaves are still circulating.'

'You're not in danger are you?' asked Sam in concern.

'No danger,' she said hastily. 'No, not at all. It's just, some things happened that have put my life into perspective. That's all. When does Grace next have some time off?'

'She finishes for the summer in about a month,' said Sam. 'I'll bring her to Holby as soon as I can. She misses you, you know.'

'I've missed her too,' said Connie. 'More than I could ever express. Once you have flights booked, let me know and I'll arrange for time off work. No distractions.'

'Ok, I will,' said Sam with a warm smile at the turnaround he could see in Connie's attitude. 'Are you sure you're ok?'

'I think I'm more ok than I've been in a long time,' she said, for once finally meaning it. 'I better get back to the ED, but it's been so nice talking to you and to Grace. I hope to see you in the flesh soon.'

'You definitely will. Look after yourself and we'll see you in the summer,' he said as he disconnected the call.

She looked up from the screen and smiled to herself. Talking to the both of them was exactly what she needed. She figured she better make the most of her positive mood and call Alex before she changed her mind.

'Connie?' he said in disbelief. 'Is it really you? Please tell me you've found it in your heart to forgive me.'

'No such luck I'm afraid Dr Antonescu,' she said in her best business-like voice.

'You didn't have a problem calling me Alex before,' he pondered.

'Fine, Alex, I'm ringing to tell you that I'm pregnant with your child,' she said abruptly.

'What?!' he exclaimed. 'This isn't something that should be said over the phone.'

'Well I wasn't exactly planning on flying to Romania to share the news,' she said sarcastically.

'What are we going to do about contact?' he asked. 'I want to be involved. I deserve to be involved.'

'You deserve nothing,' she spat. 'You took advantage of me and betrayed me. I let you in and then I catch you taking Charlie's son's kidney for money! You're a criminal Alex, and I don't want my baby involved in that.'

'I can't lose another child Connie!' he burst out passionately. 'You can't do this, you can't be a cold, heartless bitch and cut me off from our child.'

'Look Alex,' she said with a tear in her eye and her voice wobbly. 'The only reason I'm calling is because Charlie told me I should, and lord knows I trust his judgement more than my own right now. You butchered his son right in front of me and you want us to play happy families? I'll keep you informed, of course, but don't think that the baby will be spending summers in Bucharest learning the art of butchery and crime from dear old dad. You'll be lucky to even see this child with heavily supervised contact and consider yourself privileged I'll even allow you that.'

Wound up and emotional, with tears in her eyes, she wiped her face and sat at her desk, producing a notepad and a pen. There she began to write her 'to do list'

 **I HAVE TO:**

 **1.** **Eat well for the sake of my baby**

 **2.** **Take vitamins**

 **3.** **Go to therapy and put my demons to rest**

 **4.** **Put my children first, ALWAYS**

 **5.** **Cut back on work hours**

 **6.** **Learn to wind down and relax, not taking work home with me**

Exhaling slowly, she looked at her handiwork, and resolved to adhere to every single one.

Meanwhile, in America, Sam was very worried, and his sentiments were echoed in his young daughter.

'There's something wrong Dad!' she protested. 'Have you ever seen Mum that upset, that nervous? She used to be so confident and kick-ass now look! We need to be there, not in the Summer, but now!'

'I couldn't agree more,' replied Sam, opening up a new tab on his computer and searching for flights. 'Pack a suitcase Grace, we're going ASAP.'

 **Song of the day/chapter – Lighthouse Family – High – 'Though its darker than December, what's ahead is a different colour, one day we're gonna get so high'**


	4. Analysed

Embroiled

 _She was embroiled, and there was nothing she could do. Sinking deeper, she feels like there's no one to turn to and she's all alone….But she's so wrong_

Chapter 4 – Analysed

'I can do this,' she said breathily to herself as she gripped the handle of the door to psychotherapist Dr Harriet Carpenter's office with one hand and reluctantly knocked with the other.

'Come in,' said a clear voice as she carefully stepped inside. It seemed to alien to her, going to therapy, but she knew that she needed it. There had been so much inside her that needed to be let out, so much bubbling away that needed to be confronted and dealt with so she could move forward. It filled her with trepidation at the massive task before her, but she was filled with an increasing determination to get things right, for her children.

'For my children,' she said as a quick mantra before looking up to Dr Carpenter. She was a strange looking woman, with deep-set blue eyes and hair askew.

'For your children?' Dr Carpenter said reflectively. 'Interesting. Is that why you're here?'

'Yes,' gulped Connie in reply. 'I need to work on a lot of things.'

'That's the first step,' she said with a smile. 'Please, sit'. Connie meekly sunk into a chair and turned to face her. 'This is just an introductory session really, to find out what you need, whether I'm the right person to help you, and what you want to gain from this.'

'I guess I want to find some inner peace, and closure,' started Connie, feeling nervous. 'There's been a lot of events in my life that have shaped who I am, and its rarely in a positive way. Its been weighing me down and I think I'm finally sinking.'

As Connie paused, Dr Carpenter said, 'So why do you need to do this for your children? Let's start there.'

'Ok,' breathed Connie. 'I have a daughter, she's coming up for 9 years old. I didn't spend any time with her, I was always working, and she came to resent me massively for it. Being expelled from school, resisting me at every turn. She went to go and live with her father in America, and I've been at rock bottom ever since. But I've found some hope, and that's why I'm here. Things aren't as bad as they seem, I can work on them. I've found out I'm pregnant again, and I want to be in a place where both my babies are at home, with me, and I can be a good mother.'

'You've come with the right attitude,' replied the psychotherapist, smiling warmly. 'I'd like to ask you, I know its very early on in the process but I need to be clear in my original assessment. You mentioned when you booked this appointment that you were concerned about depression and the way it has manifested in your life. How exactly have your low moods been influencing your actions?'

'I've recently had lots of problems with dealing with grief,' she said quietly. 'And I'm questioning whether I've become too emotional to be a doctor. I deal with devastating injuries and cases, I get too emotionally involved and I can't lie, it's had a major effect on me. My job is my problem and my solace. When Grace moved to New York with her father, it's like I had no one to be strong for, and that's really when I crumbled. I had no real desire to eat, the time I spent without food grew longer, and the prospect of eating anything substantial made me nervous. And I, umm, found myself taking out my emotions on myself, through self-harm. Cutting more specifically.'

'Serious enough to be hospitalised?' asked Harriet, looking up from her papers.

'No, that for me I think is part of the control. I punish myself for my failures but not enough to get carried away, to share with the world what I've done to myself,' mused Connie. 'I haven't done anything like that since I found out I was pregnant. I'm just filled with this sense of longing for things to change, so that's why I'm here.'

'You want to be in a position to provide for your children without the burden of this on your shoulders?' she asked.

'Yes,' replied Connie with conviction. 'Things need to change.'

'Let's talk about grief,' said Harriet, changing the subject. 'You mentioned that you have problems processing it? Let's start with the major losses you've experienced since the birth of your daughter.'

'I guess the first one would be my miscarriage,' said Connie quietly. 'My daughter was a toddler, and I was having an affair with a married man. I didn't know who he was, but he turned out to be the husband of the CEO. She was a friend of mine. I was so wracked with guilt when I found out who he really was. And then I found out I was pregnant. The timing was so wrong, but I really was happy, I thought my childbearing days were behind me and I was glad that Grace would have a sibling. The stress of handling it all was too much for me. I'm convinced that's what caused it', she said, starting to cry. 'I felt responsible, like a failure as a mother. It's been a recurring theme since Grace was in an accident. I just feel permanently neglectful, always in the wrong yet I didn't know how to be right, if that makes any sense.'

'It makes perfect sense,' replied Harriet reassuringly. 'Many women suffer depressive episodes after miscarriages and blame themselves. Sometimes a miscarriage is just a way of your body saying to you that the embryo was not viable. Many people who find they need to know what happened pay extortionate amounts to run tests to find out what went wrong with the embryo, and usually a genetic fault is at play. It's easy to blame yourself, but Mother Nature is the real one to blame here. You need to accept that you can't control everything around you and sometimes you just have to surrender to that. You said you suffered major losses, are there any more examples?'

'Too many to count,' replied Connie with a grimace, wiping a tear from her eye. 'How about the friend of mine who I accompanied to Switzerland to die just after I found out I was pregnant with Grace? Or the death of my father after he slowly slipped away before my very eyes. Or losing a friend to MND like I did once again recently and being accused of manslaughter? I think I've covered the main ones.'

'So you've been implicated in assisted suicide twice?' asked Harriet. 'Once undetected and indirectly through Switzerland and the other directly implicated and punished?'

'A week in a jail cell and one nurse's bloody minded vengeance for me being a bitch, no doubt,' Connie said with venom yet tears.

'Would you say your experiences with extreme emotions affect your work?' she asked inquisitively.

'Almost all the time,' Connie admitted, taking a tissue. 'I've got a reputation for being a stern, unfriendly control freak. People don't see past that and get to know me, it's just an instant block. If they'd got to know me, they'd realise that everything I do is a product of my past experiences. If I hadn't have gone to Switzerland with Gina, I would be stuck preserving a life that has no hope, not respecting a patient's wishes. The same applied really to my father, watching him slip away like that. Every patient in that position that I treat just takes me back, and I need to learn how to deal with it.'

'So it's a demon to put to rest?' asked Harriet

'Yes,' she replied, fiddling in her pocket for the piece of paper she carried everywhere with her and handing it to Harriet. 'It's a to do list, a promise to myself and my children.'

 **I HAVE TO:**

 **1.** **Eat well for the sake of my baby**

 **2.** **Take vitamins**

 **3.** **Go to therapy and put my demons to rest**

 **4.** **Put my children first, ALWAYS**

 **5.** **Cut back on work hours**

 **6.** **Learn to wind down and relax, not taking work home with me**

'I must say Connie,' said Harriet. 'I admire you. You're taking your problems with control and using some of that control to be determination. I'm interested to work with you and I think that I can really help you overcome how you're feeling. We need to work on banishing the past and embracing the hope of the future, as well as working on some control relinquishment. Do you think you can do that?'

'I have to as well as need to,' said Connie. 'Same time next week?'

'Of course,' replied the doctor with a smile.

 **Song of the day/chapter – Ricky Martin – You Stay With Me – Oh you stay with me, you stay with me, oh, in my heart and on my mind, oh like a melody that keeps haunting me**


	5. Journeyed

Embroiled

 _She was embroiled, and there was nothing she could do. Sinking deeper, she feels like there's no one to turn to and she's all alone….But she's so wrong_

Chapter 5 – Journeyed

'I don't think I'll ever enjoy these really long, boring flights,' said Grace, staring out the window. 'I just want to get up and move around. I've been to the toilet 6 times in the last 4 hours just so I have an excuse to move.'

'Don't worry sweetheart,' said Sam with a smile on his face. 'We'll be back in Holby soon to see your mum.'

'I'm really worried Dad,' she said, turning to face him. 'She looks skinnier than she did when I left, she looks too tired, she's not smiling as much, she looked like she'd spent so many evenings crying. Is it my fault?'

'Of course not,' said Sam reassuringly, holding his daughter's hand. 'Your mum is just reflecting on how hard it was for you, and how she wasn't there for you. It's a guilt thing, she's realised and she's trying to change.'

'I hope that's it,' said Grace. 'Because it's nice to be on speaking terms with both my parents and have them speaking to each other as well. You two are far too frosty with each other.'

'Well there's been a long and complicated history there sweetheart,' replied Sam. 'But we agree on many things.'

'Like?' she asked.

'We both love you dearly and want what's best for you,' began Sam. 'Also we share many of the same beliefs about medicine, and patients.'

'Mum said you always argued about patients,' reminded Grace. 'She said you were a pain in the backside registrar who thought he knew better. But then she also said she couldn't have hoped for a better dad for me, even though I wasn't exactly planned. She said no matter how hard she tried to get you to go away, you never did, and she admired that.'

'Your mum tells you far too much,' reflected Sam. 'Actually, scratch that, there could be worse things she could tell you about our past.'

'Tell me something exciting Dad,' she said pleadingly. 'A good story about you and Mum. Help me to believe my parents may have cared for each other once upon a time.'

'Ok,' he said, pausing to think. 'I've got a good one. Your mum was pregnant with you, and we'd been arguing a lot, as your mum has probably told you no doubt. But she'd tripped over when we were arguing and landed on her stomach.'

'Dad,' interrupted Grace. 'I wanted a happy story not 'your mum almost lost you by falling over when we were arguing''.

'Let me finish,' he said with a grin. 'We were both so worried and I had to go back to work and act like nothing was wrong because at that point few people knew. But I kept coming back to check on you two, and seeing your scan, knowing that everything was alright. It was about the most relieved I've ever felt, you've always liked to give your mum a fright. Your mum was starting to let me in, to trust me, and both of my girls were safe.'

'So did you ever love Mum?' asked Grace. 'Not in the whole 'we have a baby we have a bond' thing, but as in, actually loved her?'

'I did,' said Sam quietly. 'But we've moved on now, things are very different. And our priority is you, the little monster doomed to share our DNA.'

'No wonder I ended up such a pain,' pondered Grace. 'Neither of you are the type to back down in an argument. So the whole acting like you hated each other was linked to love? That's confusing, if you love each other, why argue so much?'

'Well, you love your Mum lots right?' he asked, to which Grace nodded. 'Well you still argued a lot, but it doesn't change how much you love each other. Usually the people who are the most passionate about each other, who care the most, have more things to argue about. It's strange but it seems to be a fact of life.'

'Wow,' she replied. 'Being a grown up sounds crazy, especially the potential to grow up to be like a strange hybrid of you two. I don't know how I'll survive.'

'You'll manage,' said Sam with a smile. 'You're strong like the both of us. Born to survive in a crazy world.'

'Mum's not looking too strong right now,' said Grace sadly.

'That's why we're going to surprise her,' said Sam. 'She looks like she could do with having her baby home. From what she's told me, it's been a rough few months for her.'

'Like what?' she asked. 'What's been going on?'

'I'll leave your mum to tell you that,' he answered. 'But I doubt I know the full story. Your mother is like an iceberg. Most of the problems she has, she's hiding under the surface. I think what she told me is only the start of her problems. But don't worry, we'll cheer her up and try to fix what's wrong.'

Rolling her eyes, Grace said, 'You've been in America far too long Dad. Fixing something broken isn't that easy'

Sam was shocked at how perceptive and wise his daughter could be.

 **Song of the chapter/day – Westlife – Queen of my Heart – 'I'll always look back, as I walk away, this memory will last for eternity'**


	6. Returned

Embroiled

 _She was embroiled, and there was nothing she could do. Sinking deeper, she feels like there's no one to turn to and she's all alone….But she's so wrong_

Chapter 6 – Returned

They walked inside hand in hand, and Grace felt somewhat nervous. It had been a while since she had caused a big commotion in here with her behaviour, and the staff had barely changed since then.

'Where's your mum's office?' asked Sam, not familiar with the way things were now, he'd been gone so long.

'I'll show you,' she said, leading him away at speed.

'What's wrong?' he asked her, a bit alarmed.

'I don't have great memories of this place,' she admitted. 'Mostly my fault. I caused a lot of chaos in here and no doubt people remember me as a little brat and a madam.'

'I'm sure they don't,' he replied, not entirely convinced. Grace was a very confused child when she came to him, and lashing out seemed to be her coping mechanism.

'It's over here,' she said, leading him up the stairs to change the subject.

Knocking on the door lightly, he didn't get an answer. 'I don't think she's in sweetheart, I guess we'll have to sit in here and surprise her.'

'Ok,' she replied, unfazed, sitting on the sofa and taking out her iPad as Sam looked around. Ok, well, nosed around. He was curious to see whether there was any evidence of Connie's complete change in personality. When they spoke, she seemed so passive, that he knew that something was wrong.

He didn't need to look far. In her top desk drawer sat a piece of paper and Connie's diary. Opening the piece of paper with curiosity, he tried to desperately hold back his reaction when he saw it's contents.

 **I HAVE TO:**

 **1.** **Eat well for the sake of my baby**

 **2.** **Take vitamins**

 **3.** **Go to therapy and put my demons to rest**

 **4.** **Put my children first, ALWAYS**

 **5.** **Cut back on work hours**

 **6.** **Learn to wind down and relax, not taking work home with me**

He recoiled. She was pregnant again. No wonder she was such a mixture of confused emotions and provoked to tears so easily. But this list was different. This pregnancy had changed her attitude, she didn't want to make the same mistakes again, and he could safely say he admired her for it. The only thing he could assume was that she had been having emotional or mental health problems before her pregnancy, otherwise she wouldn't need to put her demons to rest and go to therapy. He vowed in his mind that he would keep it to himself for the time being, it was up to Connie to share her news with Grace.

Placing the piece of paper delicately back in the drawer, he opened Connie's diary to today, glimpsing, 'Dr Carpenter, 5pm'. Noting the time as coming up to 6pm, he figured that he would try to catch her as she came out with Grace, to surprise her, to uplift her.

'Grace,' he said over his shoulder. 'I know where your mum is.'

The office couldn't be too difficult to find, right?

Remembering brief visits to psych with patients on referrals, Sam found the row of offices pretty easily, and with some directions from a nurse, he found the office he was looking for within minutes.

'Why are we here Dad?' she asked. 'Is this where mum is? I thought psychiatry was a place for crazy people.'

'Your mum isn't crazy,' said Sam gently. 'But I think we've found what's wrong. Just be glad she's getting the help that she needs.'

As he said those words, the door opened, and Sam's jaw fell to the floor. Connie looked frail, very frail, yet surprisingly glowing. His shocked expression was mimicked by Connie, who, after looking to his left and finding Grace, quickly gasped and gathered her into her arms.

'Oh my God,' she said tearfully. 'My baby's back with me. You weren't supposed to be here until the summer. I thought I had more time to prepare, to recover.'

'Are you ill Mum?' Grace asked, feeling the protruding bones as her mother hugged her.

'A little bit, but I'm getting better,' she said with a smile. 'I feel so much better to have you here with me.' Straightening up and turning to Sam, she said, 'Thank you. You could always tell what I needed.'

'Let's get you home,' he replied, hugging her close, reflecting on how little there was of her to hug compared to when he left.

She sat in the back with Grace all the way back, holding her hand, not wanting to let her out of her sight. She had felt more content than she had in months, and she knew it was all down to having her baby back by her side. The only issue now was to break the news of an impending brother or sister.

'Can I go to bed when we get in?' asked Grace as the car pulled to a stop. 'I think my body was only staying awake to see Mum. Now we're reunited all I want is my head on a pillow.'

'Of course,' said Connie, kissing her forehead. 'I'll make up your bed and you can go straight up.'

'Good,' she yawned. 'Do you have work tomorrow mum?'

'Nope, Harriet, my therapist, has made them cut down the days I work for now, until I'm feeling more like myself,' she replied. She had learned very quickly that she needed more time for herself, and that it was unhealthy to bury herself in work. It was a slow process but it was working.

'Then can we have a nice breakfast?' asked Grace. 'With pancakes, like we used to on the good days?'

Her heart broke at the mention of the 'good days'. There were far too many bad. 'Of course,' she replied. 'Now let's get you inside and tucked in.'

Once Grace had been put to sleep in her room, which hadn't changed one bit, she went into the living room, to find a bowl of pasta and a cup of tea on the table.

'You read my mind,' she said, sitting down.

'I figured no wine,' he said in response. 'Not with your, umm, condition.'

'How do you know about that?' she asked as she took her first mouthful.

'I knew where to find you because of your diary in your desk. On top of it was a piece of paper,' he said slowly. 'Please don't be angry with me, I didn't mean to pry.'

'I'm not,' she said as she sipped her tea and began to cry. 'It's all such a mess Sam.'

'What's going on Connie?' said Sam as he rubbed her hand. 'You can tell me anything, you know you can.'

Her heart skipped a beat, and she cursed herself for feeling this way when she was so vulnerable. She needed to be strong, no distractions.

'I didn't tell you the full story about Romania,' said Connie slowly. 'The things I told you, they happened, but there's another story as well. I got involved with a local doctor, just for one night. I was so vulnerable and he broke down my defences. I thought it could be something, something real. Until I saw him removing Louis' kidney for money for this gangster, all quite illegally of course. I was naïve to think that things would work, and I came down to earth with a giant thud. I learned my lesson and came home, but I was already sinking and now I was worse. Then I found out I was pregnant. It could only be him, Sam. I'm having the baby of a doctor who would butcher people for money. It's something I can't quite get my head around.'

'Whoa,' he said with a slow exhale. 'You have been busy. And you've been seeing a psychotherapist for all this?'

'Not quite,' she said. 'I've been having some, err, problems. With eating and self-harm. Once I found out I was pregnant, I knew it needed to stop. Hence the putting my demons to rest part of the list.'

Taking her hand again, he said, 'You shouldn't have suffered in silence. I'm glad you're getting some help now. You felt far too skinny when I hugged you. It's startling to see the change, where did the Connie Beauchamp of old get to?'

'She got broken,' replied Connie. 'And she realised that she wasn't strong enough to deal with everything, no matter how hard she pretended.'

 **Song of the day/chapter – Macy Gray – I Try – 'Though I try to hide it, it's clear, my world crumbles when you are not there'**


	7. Explained

Embroiled

 _She was embroiled, and there was nothing she could do. Sinking deeper, she feels like there's no one to turn to and she's all alone….But she's so wrong_

Chapter 7 – Explained

Grace tiptoed down the stairs at 6am, feeling a small spring in her step. She had slept for a good 11, maybe 11 and a half hours, and she felt energised. Her body clock would take a while to adjust, but for now she was relatively satisfied. She crept along the hallway, not wanting to wake her mother and father, into the living room and through to the kitchen, so she could get herself some milk.

At first, she didn't notice her parents snuggled together on the sofa, sound asleep, but she made the quick decision to go and watch some television before they woke up. And that's when she saw them.

'Interesting,' she whispered to herself with a grin, resolving to have a little bit of fun with her parents. 'Mum,' she said softly. 'Dad…..Wake up!'

'What, hmmm, Grace, oh,' said Connie quietly as she lifted her head, realising the position she was in. 'It's not what it looks like?'

'That is a shame,' replied Grace. 'I keep telling Dad it would be nice to see you get on.'

'We are getting on,' she replied with a smile as Sam snored. 'You never could wake him up, he sleeps like he's in a coma.'

'You're telling me,' said Grace whilst rolling her eyes. 'So are you getting back together?'

'No baby,' replied Connie gently, moving onto the other sofa with Grace and stroking her hair. 'Too much has happened. I don't think we could ever go back.'

'No matter how much you want to?' said Grace, looking into her mother's eyes, searching for the truth.

'I need to focus on getting better and being the best Mum to you,' said Connie, avoiding the question. 'Romance is not on my priority list.'

'You have a list?' asked Grace. 'Of course you have a list.'

'My therapist tells me its because I'm a control freak,' said Connie, mimicking Grace's eye roll. 'Right, I tell you what, let's raid the fridge and make breakfast, then we can wake your dad up in the only way I know how. With freshly brewed coffee and food.'

'Nothing's changed then,' she replied with a smirk as they got to work making pancakes with blueberry sauce and strawberries as the coffee brewed.

'I never did get why adults love coffee so much,' said Grace as Connie loaded up the machine.

'I'm not a fan of coffee anymore,' admitted Connie. 'It tends to make me feel sick. These are from before I was like that. Luckily the coffee machine does all the work.'

'Does anything else make you sick?' asked Grace in curiosity as she watched Connie flip the pancakes.

'Not so far,' she replied. 'It just seems to be coffee. To think I used to live on the stuff. The pancakes are almost ready, I'll dish them up and you can stick them under your dad's nose until he wakes up.'

'How long do you reckon it'll take?' asked Grace. 'I reckon 10 seconds flat.'

'I'll give him 15,' Connie replied. 'I'll take you to the zoo if you're right.'

'And if you're right, I'll…come and visit in every holiday I have from school,' she replied.

'Deal,' said Connie, trying not to think about the prospect of Grace going back to America as she handed her daughter the plate. 'I'll bring the coffee to make sure you don't cheat.'

'Would I?' said Grace with a false angelic smile.

'Three words my girl,' replied her mother with a smirk. 'Snakes and ladders.'

'I totally didn't cheat at that,' replied Grace fervently. 'I definitely scored a 6 when you were out of the room.'

'Of course,' said Connie with another smirk as she carried the coffee into the living room alongside Grace and the plate of pancakes. 'Ready? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…..'

'Hmm?' said Sam with a sniff. 'Breakfast and coffee?'

'And good morning to you to Mr sleepy head,' replied Grace. 'I had a bet with mum on how long it would take you to wake up with food in front of you. I won, of course.'

'Unfair advantage though,' replied Connie as Sam started to eat. 'You've been living with him for months, I haven't had him around for years.'

'Good point, but you still owe me a trip to the zoo,' replied Grace. 'I'll go and get our pancakes and put them on a tray.'

'Well aren't you good?' replied Connie. 'Your father has housetrained you well.'

'I even know not to poo on the floor like a good little puppy or to beg at the table,' said Grace with a characteristically Connie smirk as she retrieved their breakfast. 'So Dad, Mum was saying about how coffee makes her feel sick now. Isn't that weird? She said so herself, she used to survive on the stuff.'

It was at that point that Connie and Sam made eye contact, a silent agreement that now was the time to tell her.

'Well, umm, Grace, I didn't want to tell you when your dad was asleep. But the reason I don't like coffee at the moment is because I'm having a baby. You're going to be a big sister,' she said slowly, afraid of her reaction.

'Did you two?' asked Grace, gesturing between the two.

'No, oh god no,' they replied in unison.

'Quick discussion of the birds and the bees, it takes some time for a woman to find out. I haven't been in the same country as your dad for about 5 years,' said Connie.

'Oh, ok,' replied Grace. 'So a half brother or sister? Awesome. So am I going to be meeting this new boyfriend of yours Mum? The father of my little sibling?'

'Umm, not if I have anything to do with it,' grimaced Connie. 'Let's just say, this baby wasn't planned, me and the baby's father were a mistake, and I hope we don't see him again.'

'Ohhhh,' replied Grace. 'Say no more, I don't think I'll be psychologically prepared for this talk for a good few years. Don't scar me.'

'We won't,' replied Sam, ruffling her hair to squealed protests from his daughter. 'No more birds and the bees talks until its necessary.'

'Good,' replied Grace with a firm nod. 'So you're going to do this all by yourself Mum? Are you sure you can?'

'I'm a tough cookie Grace,' replied Connie with an optimistic smile. 'I'll get through it. So what are you hoping for, a brother or sister?'

'Either would be fine I think,' mused Grace. 'But a sister would be nice, to do girly things with. But I won't go mad if I have a brother. It's exciting.'

'It is, isn't it?' said Connie with a grin, her mind filled with plans and possibilities for the future. Before she discovered she was pregnant, she didn't think she would have a future, now here she was, slowly moving towards happiness and contentment.

 **Song of the day/chapter – Ed Sheeran – Lego House – 'I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house, if things go wrong we can knock it down'**


	8. Yearned

Embroiled

 _She was embroiled, and there was nothing she could do. Sinking deeper, she feels like there's no one to turn to and she's all alone….But she's so wrong_

 **So in honour of mine and my housemate's baking disasters that occurred today, I bring you – a chapter of baking chaos and a trip to the zoo!**

Chapter 8 – Yearned

'Mum,' said Grace, coughing and spluttering. 'Dad's messed up the brownies!'

'Don't look at me!' protested Sam, eyeing the burnt offering. 'What confuses me is that they're burnt on top, but fine in the middle.'

'I told you we should have used the other baking tray,' said Connie, coming down the stairs. 'The one you used is too deep, so the outside burns and the middle takes longer to catch up.'

'Since when did you become Nigella? Mrs Culinary Challenged,' retorted Sam.

'I'm wounded,' said Connie dramatically. 'I've become a bit of a stereotypical pregnant woman. I tried baking and enjoyed it, and I have the urge to knit.'

'Oh god,' said Grace. 'We have to stop the madness! Mum is becoming an old lady. Are you like one of those pensioners who goes abroad to get IVF?'

'Cheeky,' said Connie with a smirk, flicking flour at her daughter's face, leading to a full-scale food fight.

'Oops,' said Grace.

'Right you two messy children,' said Sam in a stern tone whilst trying not to laugh. 'Go and change your clothes, I'll clean up here and try and salvage the brownies and serve up some lemon drizzle cake for some zoo snacks!'

'I didn't realise Mum would be so willing to take me up on the bet,' said Grace with a grin. 'I knew I'd be right and win! I'd like the bet to include a stuffed animal of my choice in the gift shop?'

'You drive a hard bargain madam,' said Connie, ruffling her daughters hair. 'Come on, let's go and get changed and leave your domesticated father to clean up our mess.'

'I like the sound of that,' mused Grace. 'Come on, you can help me choose an outfit.

Hearing that comment, both Connie and Sam smiled. The relationship was repairing, and both of them were so glad that the household had such a contented feel around it now. Connie's thoughts were broken by the phone ringing. It was Alex, again. She hadn't admitted to Sam how much Alex was trying to contact her, but it really was becoming excessive now. All of these messages about how she was in danger, but she saw it for what it really was; a man's desperate plea. Well it wouldn't work on her, not again, so she rejected the call.

As he began to clear up, Sam pondered to himself the possibility of staying, with Connie, with Grace. He loved this co-parenting routine that they'd got into, he loved the baking they'd done together, despite some disasters, he was enjoying spending time with his family. Keiron was always on tour, he had been increasingly feeling like there wasn't much left for him in New York. He couldn't help but wonder if Darwin, and Connie, would welcome him back with open arms.

Things had been different this time around. Connie was different. She'd softened incredibly so, their discussions once Grace had gone to bed had proved that. She had really opened up to him about how she was feeling, the depression that had been slowly creeping into her mind, her self-harm, her relationship with food, and how desperate she was to get better, for things to change. He really admired her for that, and recognising her own flaws and weaknesses was something that Mrs Connie Beauchamp would never do. However, Miss Connie Chase was opening up in so many different ways, and it was reawakening old feelings within him. She was finally going to go back to her maiden name, after years of separation, feeling that she was a different person from the hard-nosed Mrs Beauchamp. Everything was changing, and he couldn't get enough of it.

'We're ready,' hollered Grace, twirling in the outfit that she and Connie had so carefully chosen together.

'You both look lovely,' he replied with a smile. 'I'm almost done. Let's go to the zoo! And I've got a game for you, animal lookalikes! You match people you know to the animals, based on either looks or personality.'

'Let's try, your Uncle Elliot,' mused Connie.

'Difficult one,' agreed Sam.

'I would say that Uncle Elliot was like…a golden retriever!' said Grace. 'You can't find them in a zoo unless they're a guide dog, but he's a bit soppy, he'll eat pretty much anything and he's loyal.'

'You're spot on there,' said Sam, holding back the laughter. 'I think your mum would be a wolf. Mysterious, a natural alpha figure, a leader, loyal to those close to her.'

'Sounds like me,' she reflected with a smile. 'Now you, Mr Strachan, I think you would be a flamingo'

'A flamingo?' said Grace and Sam in unison.

'Able to balance without falling over, yet constantly preening,' she said, poking her tongue out. 'And Grace here would be a little lemur, cheeky, active and restless.'

'That is so me!' Grace replied with a smile. 'Come on Mum, let's go to the zoo! My stuffed lemur awaits!'

 _Meanwhile, in Romania…_

Alex sat with the phone in his hand, despairing that she wouldn't answer his messages or phone calls. He'd tried to be vague but he needed to tell her the truth, whether she answered or not. Looking over his shoulder in fear, he began to dial again.

'Connie,' he said desperately as he reached her voicemail. 'I've been trying to tell you for days but you won't listen. You're in danger, and that's not me trying to get back in your life. I know I've made mistakes but I'm the father of your child and I care about your safety. I'm in trouble Connie, I owe money to a gang. That's why I've been doing those operations, and they've had me doing many more, but they're getting greedy. They want more and I can't give it to them. They know about you and our baby, they've found out where you live and they're coming for you. They left me a message telling me I would pay one way or another, and that they were on their way to England. Please, don't go out alone and stay safe so they don't have a chance to take you. I hope you get this message with my most heartfelt apologies. I didn't mean for you to get involved in this.'

 **Song of the day/chapter – Beverley Knight – Shoulda Woulda Coulda - 'And how I wish I, wish I'd done a little bit more, now shoulda woulda coulda means I'm out of time'**


	9. Kidnapped

Embroiled

 _She was embroiled, and there was nothing she could do. Sinking deeper, she feels like there's no one to turn to and she's all alone….But she's so wrong_

 **Here we go, dun dun dun…**

Chapter 9 – Kidnapped

Connie was pacing around Waitrose, looking for the perfect ingredients for the perfect dinner. Grace had been visiting with Sam's mother Audrey, and she was keen to flex her culinary muscles. He'd known her as a culinary nightmare for far too long, and she really wanted to prove him wrong and show him a lovely evenings. Besides, given that Grace was out, who knows what it could lead to.

As she was browsing the different options of beef for her beef wellington, the phone rang. Smiling, noticing it was Sam, she answered and said, 'It makes a nice change to have a phone call from someone who's not Alex telling me I'm in danger.'

'Well you seem to be doing ok, he's been going on for days and you're still standing,' remarked Sam. 'Are you at the supermarket still?'

'Yeah. I'm just getting the ingredients for dinner this evening', she said, deciding on a cut and moving on to look for vegetables. 'How does beef wellington with a mushroom sauce and vegetables and strawberry cheesecake for dessert?'

On the other end of the phone, Sam chuckled, 'Sounds perfect. What have I done to deserve a beautiful woman cooking me dinner and providing dessert? The dessert is usually my job.'

'I'm laughing on the inside Mr Strachan,' said Connie in a deadpan way. 'And I want to show off how advanced I've become in the kitchen since we last saw each other.'

'Sounds perfect,' he said. 'And make sure you don't pick up any wine. Force of habit, you've got a foetus to look after.'

'Good point,' she replied. 'Auto-pilot usually rules me when I'm tired. I'll get some schloer or some alcohol-free cider, Elliot tells me they're both quite nice. Are you sure you don't want any wine?'

'I'm not as crazy about drinking as I used to be,' admitted Sam. 'Whatever you buy is fine. You still there?'

'Yeah,' she replied. 'I'm just trying to manoeuvre my way through the checkout. Almost done, and then I'll be coming back to get the dinner started.'

'Do you need me to do any prep?' asked Sam.

'Nope, I haven't got any of the ingredients at home for you to start on,' she replied. 'Although I would massively appreciate you doing the washing up.'

'You've got yourself a deal,' he replied with a smile.

'I'm just walking back to the car,' she said, looking over her shoulder. 'Sam, I think there may have been something to what Alex said. I think there's someone following me.'

'You're just paranoid, he's made you paranoid,' said Sam reassuringly. 'You are completely safe and he's just making up any story to get back in touch.'

'Connie Beauchamp?' asked a heavily accented man behind her, grabbing her arm.

'Get off me you imbecile. Sam! Sam! We were wrong, we were so wrong. They've got an Eastern European accent. We should have listened. Don't touch me you moron, let me go!' she screamed as they put a chloroform covered cloth over her mouth, her screams quickly silenced as the thugs smashed her phone.

'Connie!' shouted Sam, feeling his heart sink. He couldn't hear her anymore. They were wrong; Connie was in danger, now very real danger. And it was all down to Alex. Picking his phone back up, he dialled 999.

'Police please, quickly,' he said frantically. 'My, umm, friend, she's been kidnapped. I was on the phone to her when it happened. She was at the Waitrose in town. I think I know who did this to her, she's pregnant, the father of the baby is mixed up with gangs. Threats were made, but we didn't take it seriously, we thought it was a ploy to get back in touch. Please, send someone. My name is Sam Strachan, and the missing woman is Connie Beauchamp. I'm at her address; 17 Park Avenue, Holby. Please, find her.'

As he hung up the phone, he felt his self-control slipping away and anger rising to the surface. Tonight was meant to be special, the culmination of days of him working up the courage to tell her he loved her. That he wanted to stay here with her and Grace, that he wanted to give things another try. He genuinely felt that they could make things work, they'd both changed so much. And now a sinking feeling, and the worry that these thugs wouldn't let Connie go easily enveloped him in a cocoon of panic.

He had to do something. If the thugs want Alex, then Alex needed to come here and hold up his hands in surrender. He owed that to Connie at the very least. Thinking carefully, the only connection they had to Alex was through Charlie, and in the absence of Connie's phone, Charlie was the best chance they had of getting hold of him. He rapidly dialled.

'Charlie?' he said quickly. 'You need to get over here right away. Connie's been kidnapped, and I'm sure that Alex is involved. I think the threats against him and Connie weren't just a story. I think she's in real trouble. If you've got a contact number, tell him to get his Romanian arse over to Holby on the next flight. I can't lose her Charlie.'

'I'll be over straight away,' said Charlie abruptly. As Charlie hung up the phone, he began to search for the number Alex had given him, just in case he needed anything. 'Alex, it's Charlie, Louis' father. You need to get to Holby ASAP. Connie's been kidnapped, and I know you're involved.'

'I'll get the first flight out,' replied Alex with guilt-wracked tears. 'She should have listened to me, I told her she was in danger.'

 **Song of the day/chapter – Whitney Houston – I Have Nothing – 'I don't need to look, very much further, I don't wanna have to go, where you don't follow'**


	10. Worried

Embroiled

 _She was embroiled, and there was nothing she could do. Sinking deeper, she feels like there's no one to turn to and she's all alone….But she's so wrong_

 **Consider yourselves rather lucky in full view of my exhaustion. So my 11 year old sister (who I share a room with) started throwing up at about 4am. I've got to be up for work at 6, and couldn't get back to sleep after looking after her/putting her back to bed. So here we go, the product of my insomnia.**

 **P.S. There might not be another chapter until Monday, I'm expecting a hangover on Sunday. I'm expecting about 4 chapters left until the end of this story, so now I think I have to incubate a new idea.**

Chapter 10 – Worried

The minute that Alex's plane touched down at Bristol Airport, he was on his feet. The cabin crew tried to get him to sit down until the plane had come to a complete stop, but he was just too twitchy. He was concerned about Connie's welfare, and their baby's, and angry at himself for letting it get this far. If she had just listened to him, she would be safe.

He sped through the Arrivals lounge, baggage reclaim not being applicable to him given he just threw some clothes in a bag and set out for the airport. Minimal excuses were given at work, something about Francesca being ill and him needing to be there. They bought it, and he had a couple of days to sort this out before returning. He just hoped it could be sorted out.

Alex didn't know what to do, should he hire a car? That was probably a better idea, he thought to himself, and went to a stand that he found close by. He handed over his driving license, filled out some paperwork, handed over his credit card and he was soon the temporary owner of a Ford Fiesta.

As he walked out into the car park, the phone rang. Thinking it may have been Charlie, he quickly answered, 'Charlie? Is that you?'

'Not quite,' a voice on the other line said.

'Rado?' asked Alex. 'Is that you Rado? Christian has sent you out to do his dirty work once more, no?'

'As always you are right, Mr Doctor,' replied Rado. 'You know why I'm calling. We want the money. You want the mother of your child safe and returned to you.'

'She didn't make this debt, I did,' asserted Alex. 'You can't punish her for my faults.'

'Oh but we can,' he replied. 'She's a feisty one. Might have to give her a go myself if you don't hurry.'

'How long do I have?' he asked.

'12 hours, so 8pm,' replied Rado. '£10,000 sterling should cover your debt and her freedom. Take any longer than that, I'll unwrap the tasty little morsel and you know what I'm like when I get carried away.'

'That's more than what I owe you,' pleaded Alex. 'I can't get that sort of money together in 12 hours.'

'Let's just say Christian wants to teach you a lesson. 8pm,' mused Rado out loud as he hung up the phone.

Alex quivered, this was not just some empty threat, they were really going to hurt Connie if he didn't hand over the money. Rado was not a man to be taken lightly; he was a vile human being, a man who loved power and violence, and Christian provided an outlet for both.

Scrambling for his phone, he looked through his call list and found Charlie's number. 'Charlie, it's Alex. They've contacted me, we have until 8pm. I'll tell you more when I see you. Do you have a postcode for Connie's house that I can put in the sat nav? I'm at the airport now, I'll be less than an hour.'

'What's going on?' asked Sam as Charlie put down the phone.

'They've contacted Alex,' said Charlie gravely. 'This wasn't a random attack, we were right. Connie's been kidnapped to give Alex incentive to pay his debts.'

'How much?' asked Sam. 'How much will it take for her to be released alive and unharmed?'

'He didn't say,' replied Charlie. 'I don't think he felt safe at the airport, he may have been followed. He said he would fill us in when he got here.'

'I can't do it,' said Sam, pacing backwards and forwards. 'I can't just keep sitting here whilst she's in danger. I'm going through hell here Charlie, and the only thing that's keeping me going is having her back in my arms. I love her Charlie. We were going to have dinner tonight, kind of like a date. Grace is at my mum's, she wanted to show off her newly acquired cooking ability, I was going to tell her. What if I don't get the chance?'

'Hey,' said Charlie, grabbing his shoulder gently. 'You can't be thinking like that. We have to stay positive and we have to stay strong. Have you spoken to your mother?'

'I've told her everything that's happened,' said Sam, running his hand through his hair. 'She said she'll keep hold of Grace until it's resolved, but she said, and I quote, 'it's typical of that woman to get herself knocked up and embroiled with that kind of world, doesn't she know she has a daughter to protect from this nonsense?'

'Yeah, I got the idea that your mother wasn't a fully paid up member of the 'Connie Beauchamp' fan club,' said Charlie sheepishly.

'Did she tell you she's changing her name?' asked Sam. 'Back to her maiden name after so many years. She told me it was a new start for her, and that she couldn't identify with being Mrs Beauchamp anymore. God I hope she gets a chance to carry on with this fresh start, she deserves it so much. And I hope she'll let me be there with her all the way.'

'Sam,' said Charlie seriously. 'Stop thinking like she's never coming home. She will be coming home. Keep telling yourself that.'

'I just wish that Romanian imbecile had never got the chance to weasel his way into her life,' he said with venom. 'I wish that I was the father of her baby instead of him. I would never have let her get into this position.'

'I know you wouldn't have Sam,' he replied, squeezing his arm reassuringly. 'I'm going to make some coffee and toast, would you like some?'

'Coffee would be good but I don't think I could eat right now,' replied Sam, sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands.

'Ok,' replied Charlie, heading to the kitchen, resolving to make extra toast, just in case.

As they devoured their small meal, the doorbell rang, a shaking Alex standing before them as Charlie answered the door.

'Alex,' said Charlie with a nod, stepping aside.

Sam couldn't take it any longer, launching his fist into the air and punching Alex in the face.

'You've put the mother of my child in danger,' said Sam, his face getting redder. 'You've put my daughter's unborn sibling in danger. For God's sake man, you've put your own child in danger! Please tell me you have the money.'

'I don't,' said Alex, getting up from the floor and shutting the door behind him. 'I have maybe £2,000, but they're asking for 10 for Connie to be released. I can't get that money.'

'I'll cover the other 8,' replied Sam. 'I'll wipe your debt with them, on one condition.'

'Anything,' he replied pleadingly.

'You forget Connie and this baby ever existed,' said Sam coldly. 'You go back to your life in Romania, you tell them that there was a mistake, that Connie had a fling with her ex, the father of her daughter, me, and that the baby didn't turn out to be yours. You cut off the leverage they have against you with her, and you never contact her again.'

Thinking it over, Alex said, 'I will.'

'Well we better get to the bank then,' replied Sam.

 **Song of the day/chapter – Enrique Iglesias – I Have Always Loved You – 'If I could live it all again, I'd never let it end, I'd still be with you, look I miss you.'**


	11. Betrayed

Embroiled

 _She was embroiled, and there was nothing she could do. Sinking deeper, she feels like there's no one to turn to and she's all alone….But she's so wrong_

Chapter 11 – Betrayed

Alex's phone rang, and the tension in the room was impalpable. Every muscle in Sam's body seized up with nerves. They had the money, and soon they would have the location. He just hoped that calling the Police wasn't a mistake, that they could get Connie out of there alive. He just prayed that they hadn't hurt her yet.

'Hello?' Alex said with a shiver. 'Rado, I want to speak to Connie. Put her on the phone. Connie? I'm so sorry it's come to this, but Sam is here and he's given me the money. We're going to get you, are you hurt? Good, just sit tight and we'll be there before you know it. Rado, do you have a location for me?' Leaning over the table, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the details. 'We'll be there in an hour.' Putting down the phone, he showed the address to Charlie and Sam.

'It's an industrial estate,' said Charlie, after some thought. 'Not too far away, very isolated though.'

Turning to the officer that had been stationed in the house as a Family Liaison Officer, Sam said, 'Will our plan work in that location?'

'It makes it more complicated,' said the officer, Keira, very slowly. 'We'll need to know exactly when to make our moves, given we would be going in blind.' She turned to Alex. 'You're going to have to wear a wire, and give us as much information as you can about what's happening so we can move in at the right time. Any information you could give us about where you're all standing would help as well.'

'It's too risky,' said Alex. 'These men, they are very dangerous, they will be suspicious if I do that.'

'Trust your instinct,' she replied. 'Only give away as much as you can, and if the entrance is clear, use a code phrase. If things look too dangerous, we'll come up with another code phrase which will alert us to move in ASAP.'

'What sort of code?' said Alex, panicking.

'Maybe for the entrance being clear, you can talk about how you're not the father,' pondered Sam. 'Start the story now, about how you were mistaken. Say that the only reason you're paying the debt is because of my money, that I want her alive and well.'

'What if she doesn't corroborate?' asked Keira.

'She will,' said Sam. 'She's smart, she'll know we're playing a game to protect her.'

'Ok, that can work,' replied Keira, jotting it down for the team on a notepad. 'What about the move in now code?'

'How about 'my debt is paid, don't contact me again?' asked Charlie. 'That sort of provides an end point for whatever is going on, and you can head for the door?'

'So we've got our two key phrases,' said Keira, finishing her notes. 'We'll get Alex wired up, there's a kit in the car. Is anyone going with him?'

'I am,' said Sam, standing up as Alex protested. 'Look mate, that's my money in that bag, and to be honest I don't trust you with it. I'm protecting my money and the woman that I love. I'm going whatever you say.'

'We'll have to wire you as well,' she said. 'Just in case.'

'Ok,' replied Sam. 'Anything to get Connie home.'

Keira quickly disappeared and returned with the wires for Alex and Sam, trying to apply them in a way that made them virtually invisible under clothing, just to be safe. Picking up her phone, she said as she dialled, 'I'm calling the team with the location and they'll get into position. Gov? It's DS Francis. The location has been confirmed for Holby Plant-life Warehouse on the Johnson Industrial Estate. It appears the company went into administration within the last few months so it's empty. It's very isolated so I've wired up those who are going in so we don't go in blind. Let's get this thing going.'

Alex and Sam shifted uncomfortably as Sam picked up the bag of money and the keys to the car Alex had hired. 'Here goes nothing,' said Sam with a grimace.

The journey was unbelievably tense, both men had chills and numerous thoughts running through their heads. This had to work, otherwise Connie would be in indescribable danger; hell, they all would be in danger.

'So you love Connie?' Alex asked as Sam drove through the city ring road.

'More than anything,' replied Sam. 'I could never put her in danger the way you have. It's despicable the way you've acted.'

Alex went silent again and the tension increased. Deep down, he knew Sam was right. Connie and the baby deserved better than him.

As he pulled into the car park for the warehouse, Sam felt the hairs on his arm prickle in goosebumps and exhaled slowly. 'This is it,' he replied, glimpsing the logo for the company they were looking for.'

They took slow, deliberate steps into the warehouse, as if they were prepared for an ambush. Sam knew he should feel somewhat comforted by the presence of the Police and knowing they were there even though he couldn't spot them, but if anything it made him more nervous.

'Rado,' called out Alex as they walked further into the depths of the warehouse. 'Rado, I'm here and I've got your money. Now let Connie go.'

'I don't trust you,' said Rado. 'You won't leave until the money is counted and proven to be real and not counterfeit with no booby traps to catch us once we leave this place.'

'Be my guest,' said Alex, chucking the bag at his feet. 'Just let this man see Connie. He loves her. I got it so wrong Rado, she isn't having my baby, she's having his.'

'You said the baby was yours?!' said Rado. 'Why come here if it isn't?'

'Because its my fault she's here,' said Alex. 'Our one night together has brought her into danger, and I feel guilty. I'm vermin, but this man? He gave me the money to set her free. He would do anything to save her, including paying off the debt of a bottom feeder like me.'

'Bring her out,' barked Rado. 'Make sure she verifies the story.'

Connie was dragged out in shackles and chains and thrown to the floor. 'Sam?!' she said breathlessly. 'Why are you here?'

'Because I love you,' he said, stroking her face. 'And I would do anything to keep you and our baby safe.'

'The dates,' she said, cottoning on to the plan. 'There was only 2 weeks difference. I'm so glad it was you Sam, I'm so glad that first test I took was slightly out on dates. I want us to be a family again, I just want to put all of this behind us.'

'I told you I'd only come back from America with Grace for her birthday, but it was so much more than that,' said Sam. 'I just never got the chance to tell you that.'

'I'm glad you've said it now,' said Connie with tears in her eyes. 'Prove the money's real then untie me Rado, I want to go home.'

Alex eyed the bag nervously, and then snatched it as he tried to run. Rado's right hand man Sergei, with links to the Russian mob, deftly shot him in the head as he tried to run away, falling to the floor.

'He lied,' said Sam in disbelief. 'Was this his plan all along?'

With Sam's comment, the Police stormed in after hearing the shot and surrounded the people standing in the warehouse. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. They could go home, Connie was safe.

'What was all that about?' whispered Connie as Sam untied her and hugged her close.

'It was a code to let the police know the door was clear,' said Sam. 'And I told Alex to lie about who was the father of the baby, to protect you in the future.'

'He's shown his true colours,' spat Connie as she saw his body on the floor. 'He didn't care about me or his child, just money.'

'Our child,' corrected Sam with a smile. 'I love you Connie, and I want us to be together. I want to sell the house in New York and move back here with Grace. We can buy a new house together and start again. We'll make our own list, just like you made yours. A fresh start. Connie Chase and Sam Strachan take on the world.'

'I like the sound of that,' she said, holding his hand whilst checking her ankles for cuts and bruises following the shackles. 'Now I think I probably should be checked over in the hospital. I want to know the baby is ok.'

'There's an ambulance just pulled up outside,' said one of the officers who wasn't escorting a handcuffed Romanian to the Police van.

The paramedics came running in to examine Connie and put her on a stretcher.

'Did they hurt you?' asked Sam. 'Alex told us Rado had made threats.'

'They were a bit rough,' admitted Connie. 'But apart from the bruises and cuts from those barbaric shackles, I'm ok.'

'You must be freezing,' he said as the paramedics wrapped her in a blanket.

'I'll be ok,' she said. 'I always am.'

 **Song of the day/chapter – Jimmy Barnes – Waiting for the Heartache – 'I keep waiting for the heartache to come, I keep waiting for the tears to start to fall, I've been waiting for the heartache to come, but it don't come at all.'**


	12. Empowered

Embroiled

 _She was embroiled, and there was nothing she could do. Sinking deeper, she feels like there's no one to turn to and she's all alone….But she's so wrong_

 **This chapter is one of two epilogues. I'm trying to incubate a new story idea but it's not working too fab, and this Saturday's episode did not inspire me (except the hair flick coming off that motorcycle, that was awesome)**

Chapter 12 – Empowered

She lay back gently on the bed and wiggled up her top. She'd grown so much since that terrible day 3 months ago, and in more ways than just her waistline.

'Were you ever that fat when you were pregnant with me?' asked Grace.

'Not at this stage,' replied Connie. 'Although I was trying in vain to keep you a secret. Didn't last very long. By 5 months the world and his dog knew that me and your father were having you.'

'Well now you're having this one,' said Grace as the picture came up on the screen. 'Dad, are you sure you're going to be ok raising another man's baby as your own? Because I don't want this dream world to ever end, it's far too amazing.'

'I'm not going anywhere,' replied Sam, looking into his daughter's eyes then Connie's before looking at the screen and trying not to weep. 'I wasn't there for your scans, this is just magical.'

'Would you like to know the gender?' asked the gynaecologist with a smile at the proud family display, however unconventional.

'We think so,' said Connie with a nod.

'You have a baby boy in there,' she replied with a grin. 'He's looking to be a good size, I estimate a big baby though, especially if he goes to term. Possibly 8-9lbs.'

'Ouch,' replied Sam. 'To think your mum went through agony trying to get 3lbs and 3oz you out of her.'

'Lovely,' replied Grace with a grimace. 'But I was an ill little kid. This one is going to be strong. Are we still going to name him what we agreed?'

'Yep,' replied Connie with a smile. 'William Elliot Strachan. And the paperwork has come through, you are now officially Grace Georgina Strachan and I'm now Connie Chase.'

'No Connie Strachan yet?' said Grace with a wink and a hint.

'Not yet baby,' replied Sam. 'We're taking our time, to do it all properly.'

'Ok ok ok,' replied Grace, holding her hands up. 'I'm just glad my parents are a couple again. Although please legitimise me soon, I know it's old school but it would be nice to have an entire house of Strachan's.'

'Ok sweetheart,' replied Connie. 'Would we be able to have two copies?'

'No problem,' said the gynaecologist as she printed them out,

'I'm so excited,' Connie replied, exhilarated. 'We're going to be a proper family.'

'Are you going to tell him?' asked Grace.

'Tell him what?' asked Connie.

'William,' stated Grace. 'Are you going to tell him about his dad, that he's you know, dead, and was a bad guy and stuff?'

'We don't think so,' replied Sam, looking into Connie's eyes. 'We don't want him to feel like a mistake or a bad seed. He'll have all the love and support he needs from us. Alex was a bad man and had no other family apart from a daughter. We've talked about it a lot, and we think it's for the best.'

'I think so too,' replied Grace. 'I'll always treat him like my full brother, not my half brother. I won't even tell him if he makes me so angry my blood boils. I promise.'

Sam's phone rang. Once he had seen the number, and the US calling code, he smiled and answered, 'Joel, you better have good news for me my friend. Is it done? Amazing! We can finally start looking for our dream house then. You've done me a huge favour brother.'

'So we can house hunt now?' asked Grace. 'Awesome. Is it out of our budget to have a pool? Just so I can sufficiently fantasise about our future life.'

'There's plenty of money,' replied Connie. 'We just have to get our house on the market and find a new place. And we'll make sure it's close to your new school.'

'Great,' replied Grace, feeling content with the idea of school for the first time in ages. It wasn't a private school, it wasn't a boarding school, just a well-regarded comprehensive with a good sports programme, and, more importantly for Grace, the facilities for Lacrosse, a rare find in the UK.

'Oh, now my phone's ringing,' replied Connie. 'What it is to be popular. Connie Chase. Henrik, you have the worst sense of timing. I told you I was having my scan today. No, I made sure the scan was on one of my days off. We agreed, I would work 9-5 shifts Monday-Wednesday, Friday and Saturday, and that I would have Thursday's and Sunday's uninterrupted. It's Thursday, so be grateful I even answered the phone. I told you, it's non-negotiable. My family is more important.'

And with that she hung up. 'Every single week,' she replied with an eye roll. 'We've got into a great routine. You start at 10 so you drop her to school, she goes to after-school club and I collect her on my way home from work at 5:30, and then dinner is ready for us at 6:30.'

'Works like a charm,' replied Sam. 'They were surprisingly eager to have us doing regular shifts.'

'Well,' she replied. 'You've got Oliver, Elliot and Mo, who barely have a social life so don't mind what shifts you do, and I've got Zoe and Dylan, who Lord knows have no family worries. We've got it covered.'

'I'm glad that Mum is now standing up to the giant swede,' said Grace with a giggle.

'So many names, so little time,' said Sam as he rolled his eyes.

'We have an understanding,' replied Connie. 'He left to be with his family, and he couldn't hack it, so he came back. I could never do that, and I think he admires me for standing my ground and putting you lovely lot first. Besides, it's on my to do list, therefore it's the law in our house.'

'Agreed,' replied Grace. 'Can we put William's scan on the fridge in between the two?'

'Of course,' she replied. 'I had that very same idea myself.'

The to do lists had changed some what since Grace and Sam had moved back to England.

Connie's Personal To Do List

 **I HAVE TO:**

 **1.** **Eat well for the sake of my baby**

 **2.** **Take vitamins**

 **3.** **Go to therapy and put my demons to rest**

 **4.** **Put my family first, ALWAYS**

 **5.** **Cut back on work hours**

 **6.** **Learn to wind down and relax, not taking work home with me**

Family To Do List

 **WE HAVE TO**

 **1.** **Be grateful for everyday and never take anything for granted**

 **2.** **Have at least one day a week where we have an entire day for family time (include Elliot in this if he's free)**

 **3.** **To be a proper family**

 **4.** **To move into a new house and start afresh (and sort out a nursery/room for Grace/décor in general) – Make this new house a home**

 **5.** **To talk calmly to each other when we have a problem, no keeping things buried, 100% honesty**

And this was the list that drove them, that governed their lives. The promise to be a family, start again, and never let anything get in the way.

 **Song of the day/chapter – Bob Dylan – Wedding Song – 'Ever since you've walked right in the circle's been complete, I say goodbye to haunted rooms and faces in the street.'**


	13. Deceived

Embroiled

 _She was embroiled, and there was nothing she could do. Sinking deeper, she feels like there's no one to turn to and she's all alone….But she's so wrong_

 **So, here is the last chapter of Embroiled. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. I've got a nasty case of pharyngitis (throat infection) so I'm propped up in my bed with a cup of tea writing you your last instalment. I hope to be back soon.**

Chapter 13 – Deceived

'Mum?' asked little William aged 9 to Connie on one of their sacred Sunday's.

'Yes William?' she replied, looking up from the roast dinner she was cooking. Elliot and Sam had long given up trying to help and had retired to the living room to amuse the kids and discuss Elliot's new project.

'I don't look like Daddy,' he replied sadly.

'No, you look like me,' replied Connie, ruffling his hair. 'What's brought all this on?'

'The kids at school said because I look like you, Dad must not be my real dad,' he sniffed.

'What utter nonsense,' replied Connie. 'Are you hearing this Sam?' she called out to her husband of 6 years.

'Loud and clear,' he said, standing up with 17 year old Grace, giving each other the look and then entering the kitchen of the home they had bought just before William's birth.

'Why would you listen to them little guy?' asked Sam, ruffling his sons hair. 'You've got mad football skills like your old Dad here, we like nearly all of the same things. It's not the worst thing to just look like your Mum. I mean, look at her, she's gorgeous.'

'After all these years they've still got it,' replied Grace, crouching down to his level. 'Look, Will, ignore what those little toerags say. We're a happy family, we've got our Mum and Dad and what's best is we've got each other. Those little boys at school are probably jealous. Their mum and dad might not be together anymore, their family might not be happy. Besides, why does it matter who you look like? I don't look like I belong to anyone, but I know in my heart that these are my parents and it doesn't matter who I look like most. They made me, and they made you, and they love us more than anything. So next time they say something, call them jealous losers and walk away.'

'Ok Gracie,' he replied with a smile.

'I've got an idea,' said Grace after some thought. 'My boyfriend Chris is coming over in his car for dinner, he should be leaving soon. How about I ask him to pick up your favourite pudding to cheer you up?'

'You mean, chocolate fudge cake?' he asked eagerly. 'You're the best sister ever. And I totally think you should marry Chris because he's cool, and he knows loads about Avengers and comics. He'd be the coolest big brother I never had.'

'I sometimes wonder who he loves more,' replied Grace, rolling her eyes and making a phone call as William trotted up the stairs to look for his IPad.

'You're good with him Grace,' replied Sam. 'You always have been.'

'Well it's been mostly great to have a little brother,' she replied. 'Oh William, Chris is on his way, he's going to get cake and he's going to bring some comics for you.'

'Result,' shouted William down the stairs. 'Told you he was awesome.'

'Do you think we should tell him at some point?' asked Sam nervously. 'About Alex. William may grow up to look like him.'

'Thankfully he takes after me,' replied Connie. 'He's happy, why do we need to disturb him about his biological father, a useless weasel who got me kidnapped and tried to run with the money, getting himself shot in the head in the process? It would just hurt him.'

'I agree with Mum,' said Grace. 'It would mess me up if I ever found out. Alex is dead, there's no family to try and contact William, no one apart from Alex and us knew that William was his. Let's just let sleeping dogs lie.'

'I just get worried,' said Sam, leaning against the counter.

'I know,' replied Connie, squeezing her husbands hand. 'But who was there for every milestone? His first word, his first steps, his first football match and school play. Who has raised him to be a little mini me? Personalities wise, you two are peas in a pod. Genetics don't come into it nearly as much as people think. It's something I've noticed more and more as William has got older. He's a Strachan, we're all Strachan's now.'

'And we moved into a beautiful home, we've managed over 9 years of having at least one day a week for sacred family time, Mum's not a workaholic/anorexic/depressive anymore and Dad has grown up, whilst I'm not a moody angry little Madam. We've won the life lottery, come on, this house even has a pool like I wanted all those years ago.'

'We're happy,' said Sam as William charged back down the stairs, iPad and charger in hand. 'That's all that matters.'

 **Song of the day/chapter – Taylor Swift – The Best Day – 'I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger, God smiles on my little brother.'**


End file.
